


blood curdling screams and bandaged hands

by ladyygrey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and they don't even know it, my boys are so gay, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyygrey/pseuds/ladyygrey
Summary: He was swaying slightly. Unlike usual, the small movement wasn't giving him a headache, but actually soothing. Linhardt tore his eyes open to find that the person carrying him was Caspar.Of course it was Caspar. Who else did he think it could be?





	blood curdling screams and bandaged hands

It was loud. So goddess damned _loud_.

Linhardt's hands were burning with faith magic as he attempted to heal a gash on Ferdinand's side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Petra slashing away at a small group of archers, trying to stop their steady flow of arrows.

Linhardt tried to concentrate on his magic, on Ferdinand, but everything was so distracting. Minutes later, longer than it should've taken, Ferdinand's skin had made weak patchwork of itself, and the man was off, lance in hand.

But everything was still loud. Overbearingly.

He attempted to stand from his kneeling position, but his knees buckled, leaving his face in the dirt.

People were screaming.

In the far, far back of Linhardt's head he knew he needed to go help, he was the best healer on the Black Eagles Strike Force ( Edlegard's words, not his own ), but he really didn't want to get up. His entire body felt cold and worn down. Even if he could get up and get to the madness, he didn't know how much help he'd be.

He was drained.

Linhardt buried his face in the ground, trying to drown out the sounds of screaming. He tasted dirt and blood in his mouth and his eyes were watering from smoke.

Blood curdling screams and the pain in his body were ripping apart at him. Each breath was putting grass in his mouth and lungs, so instead of breathing, he held his breath.

Lightheadedness getting the best of him, he passed out.

* * *

* * *

"Lin, c'mon, you gotta help me out here," said an ever-so-familiar voice.

Linhardt just groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt his body shift by someone else's hand, before being lifted off the dirt. He was only vaguely aware of his surroundings, the fact that everything smelled like blood and fire, and that he was pressed into something very warm.

Compared to earlier, it wasn't terribly bad, aside from the blood.

He was swaying slightly. Unlike usual, the small movement wasn't giving him a headache, but actually soothing. Linhardt tore his eyes open to find that the person carrying him was Caspar.

Of course it was Caspar. Who else did he think it could be?

The man's blue hair was matted to the side of his head and there was a small gash, still steadily spurting blood.

Linhardt tentatively lifted his hand and pressed it on Caspar's face, using the last of his faith to mend the cut. Caspar's mouth morphed into a small smile, glancing down at his friend ( something he never got to do ).

"You really had me worried for a second there, Linhardt," unusual seriousness creeping up in Caspar's voice, betraying the smile on his face.

"Sorry," Linhardt mumbled into the other's chest. Linhardt peeked ahead, his eyes landing on his friends.

Petra was supporting a fumbling Dorothea, Ferdinand was balancing an unconscious Bernadetta on his horse. Edlegard was walking up ahead talking to the Professor, using her axe as a crutch, Hubert right behind the pair.

"I should've been there to help," he finished.

Caspar just shrugged, "It wasn't your fault. Plus, all of us made it out alive, right?"

"We may have, but others didn't," Linhardt whispered.

"There'll always be losses in war. At least that's what my dad said."

"My father disagreed."

Caspar laughed, "Yeah."

Sensing the conversation was over, Linhardt nestled farther into Caspar's arms. "You really need a bath," he said, although he didn't move away.

"Whoops?"

"And I need a nap."

Caspar furrowed his brow in confusion, "You were just unconscious!"

"That can be terribly exhausting," Linhardt said. He blinked a few times, trying to fight sleep. All jokes aside, he was tired, despite being unconscious just minutes earlier.

Caspar noticed Linhardt's struggle, "You don't need to stay awake. You can sleep if you wanna,"

"You sure you won't be lonely?" the green haired one asked.

"As long as you wake up, I'll be okay."

* * *

And Linhardt did in fact wake up, what Dorothea told him was six hours later. She also told him that she helped heal the others, so he didn't have to worry about it.

"I wish I could've been there," Linhardt started.

"Wow, Linny, you wanted to do something that isn't sleeping? That's new," Dorothea jabbed without any heat behind it.

"Seriously. I know faith magic isn't your favorite..."

"It's fine, Lin, really, have you seen your hands?" Dorothea asked.

Linhardt looked down at his hands, the flesh peeling from fire and lightning magic, the constant healing making it even worse.

Dorothea gave him a watery smile before changing the subject, "Anyways, there's someone who'd really like to see you, and I may or may not have made him wait a few hours,"

"Caspar," Linhardt breathed.

"Mhm," the songstress said as she bandaged Linhardt's hands, "He's been worried,"

"It's not like anything was really wrong with me, compared to some others."

"Maybe, but Caspar really cares for you. You guys are best friends, yeah? He's gonna worry."

After Dorothea finished the wrapping, Linhardt stretched out his hands, "I guess."

"Well, I know," she said, standing up, "Well, I should probably let him in before he walks a ditch in the floor outside."

With her hand on the handle, Dorothea gave him one last smile before stepping out of the room, Caspar almost knocking her over as he went in.

Caspar plopped down in the chair Dorothea was previously in, a goofy grin heavily contrasting with the bruises on his face, "Dorothea was taking so long! You're okay, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Caspar."

"Oh, good. I was worried! Your hands looked terrible."

Linhardt tilted his head, "They've looked worse, you know,"

Caspar impulsively grabbed Linhardt's wrists, a blush spreading from his neck to his ears and cheeks, "I just don't like it when you get hurt! And I know how you don't like blood..."

"Well, thank you."

Caspar's hands slowly moved his hands from Linhardt's wrists to gently hold his bandaged hands, his eyes burning a hole in the floor.

"I'm fine, Caspar, really."

Caspar tentatively met Linhardt's eyes ,"I know,"

"Good," Linhardt mumbled. Caspar's face was really close, he noticed. Just in range for him to-

Oh.

Caspar had beaten him to it.

'It', being Caspar kissing him.

And 'it' ended almost as soon as it started, Caspar pulling away, eyes wide, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Caspar was such an idiot, Linhardt thought.

So, he pulled one of his hands away from Caspar's, and brought it up to the back of his neck, tilting Caspar's head and pressing their lips together.

It was simple, and slightly awkward, but it made Linhardt's heart skip a beat. After what almost felt like an eternity, he pulled away, his breathing shallow.

Saying Caspar looked surprised was an understatement. His pupils were blown wide and cheeks were the color of strawberries.

Linhardt softly smiled at the sight.

"T-that, that was nice..." Caspar whispered, uncharacteristically quiet.

Linhardt placed his head in the crook of Caspar's neck, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know how i feel about this fic. it's my first fic in this fandom, so i'm afraid everybody will be a bit ooc. plus, i feel like this is all over the place, and the writing isn't very good. i dunno.
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
